Around the World in 80 Minutes
by KKCopper
Summary: Wally one-shots before the Team, with so many Rob ones, thought he deserved some luv. Each Chappie individually rated. Title story later. Now up: All I Want for Christmas Part 3 *finally!*
1. Flash Thanksgiving

_**(A/N: OKAY so IK how many mini-stories there are about Robin when he was little, but what about Kid Flash? He gets NO appreciation! SO, without further ado, here's my newly inspired story! *The story for the title will come in later~***_

_**One quick note, I know what you've seen on TV but I follow the fact that Rudolph beats Wally **_**=(**_** no matter how sad, it be true. It WILL follow the show in a way that I assume Barry and Iris are unawares~ **_

_**NOW onto the story, **_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Pairings: Wally/Barry (son/father!), Barry/Iris (hubbie/wife)**_

_**Warning: Familiness~ Slight fluff**_

_**Title: ….**_

"_Flash Thanksgiving"_

**6 Days until…**

Most kids liked to count down to Christmas, but the Flash family was different, they preferred to count down to Thanksgiving and that was exactly what Wally was doing.

"Seven days!" Wally announced happily as he rushed down the stairs of his aunt and uncle's house that morning. Barry laughed at him.

"Sleep well I assume?" he asked his eleven year old nephew.

Wally nodded, bouncing excitedly in time with the bobs of his head, his body vibrated slightly in his obvious happiness. Barry sighed, rolling his eyes and getting up from where he was seated in front of the TV to get the child to hold still. He'd had his powers for about a year now but sometimes (mostly when he got real excited) he forgot how to control them… either that or his child-ness made him overly hyper.

Barry placed both of his hands on Wally's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. "Calm down," he grinned, but was still a bit reprimanding, "we don't want another hole in the floor."

Wally stopped and blushed a bit. "That was an accident…"

Barry laughed. "Oh, I know, but it still happened."

Wally grinned a bit too, about to speak when a lovely smell drifted in front of his nose. He leaned back while Barry leaned forward to peer into the kitchen. Both dashed over to Iris's side in an instant.

"Watcha _bakin'_?" Wally asked, trying to sound casual as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

Iris sighed, not at all disturbed by their sudden appearance, and rolled her eyes. "Nothing for you to know about because if I told you you'd eat it all in under a minute," she scolded lightly and both speedsters rubbed the backs of their necks sheepishly, not denying it.

Iris laughed. "I'll let you try it later, I promise. Now Wally, go get your stuff together, your mom will be here soon and I'm not sure if you'll be staying very long."

"Aw…" Wally groaned, he hated leaving his aunt and uncle's house, it was just too much fun, and while he was happy his _mother_ was coming to get him AND he knew he'd be back here in only seven days (one WHOLE week!) he'd still be sad to leave.

"Wallace," Iris said in a warning tone and Wally quick dashed off, no one disobeyed Iris when she spoke like that.

The second (literally) Wally was gone, Barry wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her ear. "Is it green bean casserole? You know how much I love that and that is sure what it smells like."

Iris caved. "Yes that's what it is- but NONE for you," she smacked away Barry's hand (which had been reaching for the spoon), "until THANKSGIVING. It's bad enough it takes me a little under a week to conjure up _all the food_ you, your uncle and Wally eat, you nibbling it all slowly throughout said week will _not_ help my cause."

Barry chuckled. "Ah, but doing that is part of tradition!"

"Not this year!" Iris argued. "Maybe if you help me bake –"

Barry stepped back, grinning. "What do you want me to do?"

"Pumpkin pie," she told him simply, knowing he was very good at cooking (unlike popular belief). She also knew, though that he'd probably eat whatever he cooked which would mean he'd have to cook it again, but as long as it wasn't what SHE was working on, Iris was okay with that.

Barry started to get together the things they need for the desert when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Wally called as he zoomed by.

"Slow down Wally!" Iris called after him and she heard a skidding noise followed by a thud and several clinks. "Barry –" she started to say but he was already gone.

Wally stood up slowly in front of the door on the rug he'd now slid into the wall. He quickly picked up the picture frames he'd knocked over just as his uncle came over and straightened up the rug before opening the door.

Wally grinned at the figure there. "Hi Mom!"

Mary West smiled at her son as he hugged her. "Hey Wally, did you have a fun Friday?"

Wally nodded, beaming. "Yeah, being over here is always fun!"

Barry laughed and ruffled the boy's fiery hair. "I'm glad to hear that."

Iris stepped into the room just then, a towel in her hands as she dried them. She beamed at her sister in-law. "Hi Mary, how's it going?"

Mary smiled. "It's going good," she replied and then inhaled, "you baking already?"

Iris nodded. "I have to to keep up with him," she wound up her towel and whipped Barry in the butt. Barry yelped.

Mary stepped inside. "Do you need any help?" she asked politely.

"If you don't have time that's okay Mary –" Iris started to tell her but Mary held up one hand.

"I'm free today and I'd love to be of any help I can, you know I enjoy cooking," she said to Iris and Wally rubbed his tummy at the thought of it. He loved his mom's cooking.

Iris grinned. "Well then, be my guest," she said, gesturing towards the kitchen. Mary grinned, setting her purse down before heading into the room with Iris and Barry.

Wally grinned and dropped his bag by the door before hopping over the back of the couch and picking up an Xbox controller. Today was going to be a fun day.

**4 Days until…**

Wally groaned, tapping his pencil against his desk rapidly, every once in a while he'd slow down, reminding himself not to tap too fast in fear of: one, breaking the pencil, two, breaking the desk, or three, his identity being discovered, but every time he looked at the clock, he'd forget for a second. Only fifteen more minutes until he was out of this dreaded classroom and his Thanksgiving break could start –

CRACK! Wally winced as his pencil suddenly broke in half and one piece flew across the room. Luckily, said piece only hit the top of the fish tank, going into the water with a quiet PLOP. No one even flinched and Wally sighed in relief at the lack of observation skills for the average sixth grader.

"Alright class, I know you're anxious to leave but I have one last thing for you before you go," the teacher suddenly announced and the entire class groaned. The teacher held up one hand, making everyone be quiet before she continued.

"It's a small assignment," she started and a few people grumbled as she passed out a paper, "but it's about Thanksgiving, it won't take you very long, while you're eating or visiting OR on one of your off days, write a short essay on some of the traditions or things your enjoy most. It HAS to be at LEAST 200 words, but there is no limit to how long it can be." Once she was done handing them out she stood in the middle of the front of the class. "I don't want any of you coming back with just 'I like food,' or something less than that even –" just then the bell rang and everyone quickly started to head towards the door.

"That's due back Monday when you return! Have a nice Thanksgiving!" the teacher shouted over the sounds of everyone stampeding out the door. Wally grinned shoving the paper into the bottom of his backpack before pushing his way into the mob. He wouldn't think about that crumby paper right now, it wouldn't damper his mood. He was too happy to be out of school.

Wally burst out the doors with an excited "Woo!" and jogged/ran over to the spot where he usually waited. That's when he spotted a familiar red head waving at him. He walked over to him, a bit confused.

"Hi Uncle Barry, why are you picking me up?" he asked as the two climbed into the car.

Barry shrugged. "Well, I was out running errands for Iris (who I think secretly just wants me out of the house so I don't eat all of her food)," Wally laughed and Barry rolled his eyes in a teasing way, "and I decided I'd come and get you while I was out. What, do you not WANT to go with me?" He feigned being hurt while Wally replied.

"No, it's just, do my parents know?" he checked, fearing what would happen if he WASN' supposed to be getting picked up by his favorite Uncle. His dad would surely be _upset _if he showed up and Wally wasn't there.

Barry nodded, but his answer contradicted this movement. "Nope, I'm kidnapping you."

Wally laughed, now relieved. "Sweet, I've always wanted to be kidnapped."

Barry grinned evilly. "Good, because I'm going to torture you by making you smell delicious food and NOT being allowed to eat them! MWAHAHA!" Wally scrunched up his nose, knowing this was actually true and Barry laughed more naturally this time. "But my FIRST act of torture is actually going to be going to Sonic for a Pumpkin Pie Blast!"

Wally cheered again and they drove off.

**Thanksgiving Day (2 Hours until the Feast)**

Wally tapped his foot impatiently as he tried to watch TV at his house, but he just couldn't stay focused, every other minute or so he'd glance at the clock, groan and then try and watch the show (whatever it was) that was on the screen. He'd been doing this for about an hour and a half and his tapping was getting faster each time. Sometimes, it seemed being a speedster only made you more impatient, and as a child that can mean a LOT more impatient.

Rudolph growled softly and put down his paper to look sternly at his son. "Wally, _please _stop tapping," he said firmly and the boy did as told. Rudolph nodded to himself, returning to his paper only to put it down ten minutes later when the tapping started up softly again.

"WALLY," Rudolph warned again. Wally stopped just as his mom stepped in.

"Wally, you know you can always run around the house to calm down… or clean your room," Mary told him with a grin at the second one.

"Mom!" Wally groaned, falling back onto the cough, hands above him. "I'm just anxious to get to eat.

"Well we aren't leaving for another 25 minutes or so," Mary reminded him, heading back into the kitchen to cook a last few things.

"What if we leave now to help set up or cook?" Wally suggested, licking his lips. He could smell Uncle Barry's amazing cinnamon pumpkin pie already.

Rudolph sighed, paper back in front of his face as he spoke. "Wally, you eat enough in one day to feed three people and on Thanksgiving I SWEAR you and Barry alone (not to mention Jay) eat enough to feed Korea! I'm sure you can live just a little bit longer until you have to loosen your belt to fit it all in. Lord knows it'll be gone within an hour anyways."

Wally sighed, knowing he was right, but he was still impatient. He picked up the remote from the coffee table and began to flip through TV channels again.

Time still seemed to crawl for the boy, but finally his mom came out of the kitchen with her food in hand. "I'll be ready to leave in two minutes –" was all she had to say before Wally was up, shoes on in an instant, and helping her carry the stuff out to the car.

Mary sighed, hands on her hips, in the door frame. "Wallace West, go put a coat on it's freezing out here!" she scolded him and Wally quickly headed up to his room and slipped one on, bouncing up and down from excitement.

"I'm ready!" he said happily. "Mom, can I run there? PLEASE?" he begged, really wanting to get some energy out before he had to sit down for a long period of time again.

Mary, understand this, nodded. "YES, but call them first," she told him.

"Yay!" Wally said and headed over to the wall phone, dialing the number he knew by heart.

It rang once, twice…

"Allen residence, Barry speaking," a cheery voice answered and Wally grinned in response to hearing it.

"Hi Uncle Barry!" he said happily, still beaming.

"Hey kiddo!" Barry said back. "How's it going? You guys leaving soon?"

Wally nodded, forgetting his uncle couldn't see him. "It's going good, I'm excited, and we're leaving soon, but I was wondering –"

"If you could run over here?" Barry finished knowingly.

"Yeah," Wally said, grinning again, "how did you know?"

Barry laughed. "I can read minds," he said magically and Wally laughed too. "Sure you can, just be safe and wear the right shoes, okay?"

Wally nodded again. "Okay Uncle Barry, see you in a bit."

"See yah kiddo," he said and they both hung up.

"He said I could!" Wally told his mom, who was still waiting in the door for him while his dad was waiting in the truck.

"Alright, we'll see you over there," Mary said as Wally dashed up the stairs, changed his shoes, before running out the door and down the street.

Wally grinned to himself as he flew along *almost literally*. He loved running so much, he was glad he was his uncle's sidekick.

In less than five minutes, Wally was slowing to a dramatic stop in front of his second home. He saw his wind-blown hair in the reflection of the windows out front and he grinned before stepping inside (no, he didn't knock, he's eleven, no manners!).

"Lucy! I'm Home!" Wally called as he entered the house. He didn't understand the quote but he'd heard his dad use it before (on one of his really good days) so he'd decided to say it.

Upon saying this, Wally heard laughter in the kitchen and he skipped on over and saw both his aunt and uncle laughing.

"Where'd you learn that?" Barry asked him, grinning as he scooped up the kid like he was five. Wally didn't protest even though he was eleven.

"Have you see 'I Love Lucy'?" Iris asked and Wally turned a confused gaze to her.

"You love WHO?" he asked and Iris waved him off with one hand, returning to her cooking.

"Never mind," she told him softly, still chuckling a bit.

"So… watcha got for us to eat?" Wally asked Iris with a cheeky grin, still in his uncle's arms. When Iris turned to look at them, they put their faces next to each other's and put their best puppy dog eyes on.

Iris sighed and managed to avert her eyes after a minute and continue to cook. "If you boys REALLY can't wait one single hour for everyone to show up and eat…" She glanced over her shoulder and saw both all but drooling already and she smiled, rolling her eyes, "I made about five pumpkin pies you boys can split one –"

"YAY!" Both speedsters cried. Barry set Wally down and the two raced over to the fridge to get one out. Then, they quickly got two forks and a thing of whipped cream and dug in.

Iris laughed. "Clean up your mess when you're done!" she told them firmly, still smiling.

"`E `ill," they said through their food.

"`ank `ou Aunt I`is," Wally said at the same time Barry managed to say, "`ove `ou honey."

Iris laughed and opened the oven to check on the GIANT turkey. "I love you guys too, and you're welcome."

By the time the two boys had eaten one whole pie and cleaned up their mess, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Barry called (even though Iris was only a few feet away) and jogged over to the door.

"Jay! Joan! Nice to see you," Barry's voice greeted.

"Barry!" Jay's voice boomed as Wally stepped out of the kitchen to see them shaking hands. "It's nice seeing you too, thanks for having us over."

"Anytime man," he said, grinning, "anytime."

Joan stepped around and headed into the kitchen, helping Iris carry out some food just as another car pulled up front.

Barry looked at Wally with a smile. "You're parents are here."

Wally grinned and rushed out to help his mom carry some of her food inside…

The dining room was soon stacked to the brim with food and plates as the people began to sit down to eat. Wally looked like a starving wolf ready to dive in, but his mother stopped him.

"Wally, we have to say grace first," she told him and he shrunk back, embarrassed that he'd forgotten. Everyone joined hands and said a quick prayer, finishing with a quiet amen.

"Alright, let's eat!" Jay announced and the three speedsters quickly dug in, the rest quick to follow.

Food was passed around, stories were shared and people laughed as they ate their yummy food. Rudolph joked again about feeding Korea as Wally and Barry seemed to race to fill up their plate for the seventh time.

Iris sighed as she started to clean up the ladies' places. "They eat like starving animals every meal, I swear," she muttered under her breath.

"Agreed," Joan said with a laugh as they headed into the kitchen to wash dishes.

Wally burped as he finished off his giant half-of-a pumpkin pie. "That was amazing," he said with a satisfied grin.

Barry laughed. "Yeah, and MAYBE it was worth all the torture of smelling it for days."

"It's not my fault I have to cook to feed THREE MEN with high metabolism," Iris jaunted, poking her husband in the stomach (who yelped in a manly *not* way).

Wally beamed wickedly, flipping his hair to one side and saying smoothly, "It's part of our charm."

Mary rolled her eyes, hearing that when she came in and ruffled her son's hair. Wally grinned up at her.

"Now, help your aunt clean up, be polite Mr. Ladies-Man," she teased him. Wally grinned again, but listened, carrying his dish to the sink before speeding back into the room as the last part of their tradition began, cleaning up in less than five minutes with the thanks of three speedsters. The families then sat down in the living room and continued to chat with the football game on.

Wally looked up at his mom, remembering something. "Is my backpack in your car still from this morning?"

Mary looked at him and nodded. "Yeah," she said, getting out the keys and handing them to him. "Good thing you put it in their earlier, or else you WOULD have forgotten."

Wally grinned and dashed outside, getting out his backpack and taking it inside. He handed back his keys to his mom and got out a piece of paper. He placed a folder underneath it and chewed on the end of his pencil while he lay on the floor, kicking his legs slowly back and forth in the air.

Then, he got it; he wrote down the title and began.

"_My Thanksgiving Tradition"_

_It all starts when we began preparing about six days before…_

_**(A/N: YAY! And that is the ending~ I hope you all enjoyed it ^-^ If I get enough ideas and enough reviews I'll continue with more one-shots. ALSO I only kind of know the Flash family. I REALLY know Barry and his family and Wally and his but I didn't know Jay at all so sorry if this is wrong xD I just know they celebrated his birthday together in "Downtime" so I assumed~**_

_**Now Review!)**_


	2. Second Sidekick and Counting

_**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really meant a lot to me~ =D This idea came to me last night so I hope you enjoy~**_

_**OH and POINTS for anyone who figures out the two movie/show lines before they get to the bottom~ =D I especially love the SECOND one *TWO* so if you figure THAT one out EXTRA LOVE FROM MWAH! 3**_

_*****__**ALSO… IDK how the villain in this would act xD only seen him in one episode so sorry to any die hard Flash fans if he's OOC~ is he is and you REALLY know him, please tell me! Thanks~**__*****_

_**Now… onto this…**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Pairings: Barry/Wally (father/son), Iris/Barry (wife/husband)**_

_**Warning: Fluff YET possible angst~and very very VERY slight reference to Wally's possible child abuse**_

_**Title: …**_

"_Second Sidekick (and Counting…)"_

"Uncle B… Uncle B… Uncle B… Uncle B… Barry… Barry… Barry… Barry…. Bartholomew… Bartholomew… Bartholomew… Bartholomew… Allen… Allen… Allen… Allen…FLASH… FLA –" **(1)**

"BARRY, I _think _your nephew wants you." Iris mumbled, throwing her pillow over her head.

Barry groaned. "Before sunrise, he's YOUR nephew." **(2)**

Wally huffed, standing up with his hands on his hips. "Well how rude, I come up here and continually poke you to wake you up and you DISOWN me?"

Barry, head buried in his pillow, peeked up a bit to slightly glare at Wally. "Your sentence just answered your own accusation. It's only…" Barry lifted his head a bit more to peer at the clock and groaned even louder, throwing his head back into his pillow when he realized what time it was, "… 6:00 a.m. WHAT are you doing up?"

"You promised me you'd_ finally_ take me out as Kid Flash today…" Wally said softly and Barry sighed, flipping over and propping himself up on his elbows to look at him nephew. He ruffled the young boy's bright red hair before saying.

"Okay, look, I know you're excited that it's going to be your first time and all, but as a speedster you need_ sleep_ first so we can have energy to go out, okay? Just wait until eight, after we get more rest and eat, and _then_ we can go out," Barry told him.

Wally sighed and nodded, still bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet.

"… You're not tired anymore are you?" Barry finally guessed after a second. When Wally shook his head "no", Barry fell back onto his pillow with a sigh.

"Okay… then go watch TV, just PLEASE let me sleep," Barry told him, still groaning a bit.

Wally nodded again. "Okay, but _sleep quickly_!" he ordered his uncle with the shake of one finger before he headed downstairs.

Wally sighed, hopping onto the couch and flipping on the TV to his favorite show: Scooby Doo. He smiled at the corniness, he liked the first version and second _"What's New Scooby Doo?"_ the most.

"Man, I wish I had a talking dog…" Wally mused as he watched Shaggy and Scooby get chased underwater by a glowing scuba man. Wally laughed when they tried to climb up the post to escape, only to cover his mouth at the sound effects so as not to wake his uncle.

After watching Scooby Doo for an hour, Tom and Jerry came on and Wally (like the ten year old he was) enjoyed the silliness of it all. He rooted for Jerry the whole time, laughing whenever the mouse continually outsmarted the much larger cat.

Just then, as Jerry was whistling for a dog to come and pound Tom yet again, Wally heard movement upstairs. He looked at a clock and almost squealed (in a manly way, of course) when he realized it was eight o'clock finally.

Wally hopped up off the couch and sped up to Barry's room, bouncing up and down excitedly again.

Barry laughed, obviously more awake now. "I'm up now, you can relax now."

Wally grinned but didn't stop bouncing.

Barry sighed, scooping up his nephew and throwing him over his shoulder before speeding downstairs. "You need breakfast."

Wally sighed as his uncle set him down and stuck out his tongue at him. "I can walk myself you know," he protested as Barry started to get out the ingredients for some quick scrambled eggs and biscuits.

Barry shrugged. "You're STILL too slow," he teased as he cracked three eggs into a frying pan.

Wally grinned. "WELL I used _your_ notes –"

Barry scowled playfully. "Shut up," he said as he added about seven more eggs before setting to work on other ingredients.

After a while of silence, the only sound coming from the fryer, Wally finally spoke again.

"Uncle Barry, you're a good cook," he said bluntly. Barry beamed back at his nephew.

"Why thank you," he replied, but Wally wasn't done.

"Well, how come YOU don't cook more often and let Iris not for once?" the curious boy asked.

"Because_ I_ am a BETTER cook," Iris said simply as she walked into the kitchen, bumping Barry lightly out of the way with her hip, taking the spatula from him at the same time.

"Hey, I can help," Barry said, though his actions contradicted his words as he simply sat down by his nephew, watching as his wife got out the biscuits and continuing what he'd started. Iris looked at him, smiling and rolled her eyes. "At LEAST let me taste test," he argued, getting up to now stand by her, trying to reach over her shoulder towards the eggs.

Iris smacked his hand away with a spoon she'd been using for the biscuits, leaving dough on his hand (which he quickly licked off). "_No_, because even _you_ with your high metabolism could get salmonella poisoning."

Barry. "But –" he all but whined, sound very much like the ten year old watching the events play out.

"_Bartholomew Henry Allen_ you better sit your butt down –" Iris started to threaten (with a playful glint in her eyes) and Barry _quickly_ did as told, trying to look innocent. Wally simply laughed and Barry stuck his tongue out at him.

Iris sighed. "I swear the definition of speedster has to be giant child because that's how you act sometimes Barry."

Barry lived up to this statement with his next words (which came out in a whiney tone). "Wally acts like this too."

"He's ten, you're _twenty-seven_," Iris told him, casting him a meaningful look over her shoulder.

Barry "Humph"ed, "And a _half_…" he grumbled under his breath as he reluctantly folded his arms across his chest in defeat. Wally laughed again and Barry cracked a grin.

Iris smiled at them and got out two plates while she placed the biscuits in the oven. "You're eggs are ready, but you can wait for the biscuits if you want," she told them, but she already knew the answer. Both boys were shaking their heads, staring at the eggs hungrily. Iris smiled again and scooped out the food into heaps on both platters before handing them to the two red-heads.

Wally suddenly got up, speeding over to the fridge and getting the ketchup out, he ran back to his place and squirted some out over his eggs before digging in, Barry then snatched it from him and did the same but he also added more pepper.

Iris wrinkled her nose at them. "You two are strange."

"`ut i`s `ood!" Wally argued through the eggs.

Iris rolled her eyes and poked Wally. "Don't talk with your mouthful," she told him firmly.

Wally swallowed his food and spoke again. "Yes m'am."

The boys continued to eat (if inhaling and using forks as shovels can be considered "eating"); Iris finished the biscuits which they quickly inhaled too. Once they were done, the two made quick work of cleaning up.

By the time they were done, all of Wally's previous excitement was back. He was jumping, practically vibrating in his eagerness. "Can we go NOW? Please, please, please, please, please –"

Barry grinned and ruffled his hair. "Yes we can go, just grab your clothes and we can leave."

Wally cast him a confused look. "Why not just change here?"

Barry shook his head, still grinning and squatted down to be eyelevel with his only nephew. "If we left here as Flash and Kid Flash all of the time, don't you think someone would eventually notice?"

Wally thought about it and realization came to his eyes. He nodded. "I understand," he said simply, not really answering the question but Barry knew what he meant.

"Good, now do you have your clothes with you?" he asked him, Wally dashed off and came back, not appearing to have done anything except leave, but Barry knew they were under his over clothes (mostly because a bit of yellow was showing at the bottom of his ruffled shirt). Barry quickly hid the bit of costume showing and Wally blushed.

"You know, it'd be easier if I just had a ring like you," he argued as they headed out the door.

"Maybe you can have one… when you're older. Isn't super speed enough for you in means of changing quickly?" Barry asked him.

Wally snorted, rolling his eyes. "I guess I could ask YOU the same thing."

"Touché," Barry replied with a laugh.

Just then, Iris came over and gave each boy a kiss, Wally on the cheek, Barry on the lips. "Be safe," she told them firmly and both nodded.

"We will," Wally told her firmly.

"I love you," Barry said simply. He knew Iris hated promises he couldn't necessarily keep, but she'd knew he'd be back… if not, she'd flay alive whoever hurt him.

Iris smiled and waved as they walked out.

…. …. …. ….

"_Woo_ that was fun," Wally cheered with a fist pump after he and his uncle had successfully stopped a robbery (they're first hitch of the day).

Flash laughed. "I'm glad you liked it, just be a bit more careful next time, you almost let that man trip you," he pointed out.

Kid Flash wrinkled his nose up at his mentor. "Oh yeah, cause you were totally all 'Mr. Careful-observing-hero-guy' whenever that one dude nearly whacked your head off."

Flash put his hands up in semi-defeat. "Fine, fine, we both are human then, I guess. That's good to know."

Kid Flash grinned. "Yeah, humans who can go faster than the speed of sound."

Flash nodded. "Point taken."

Just then, a loud explosion could be seen and barely heard across Central City. Flash and Kid Flash instantly darted off to the source of the noise; Central City Bank.

When they got there, Flash knew instantly who it was simply by the feel of the air and he stopped. He tried to warn his nephew, too, but it was too late.

"Wha- wah-WHOA," Kid Flash said as he flailed across the iced over road, he tried to get his balance but failed miserably which resulted in his face planting into a street pole and landing on his butt.

Captain Cold stepped out of the bank with three henchmen at his side, an evil grin on his face. "Does the great Flash have a brat too, now? I see the Bat has started some sort of trend," were the first things he said, nice, loud and smug to the hero. Then, he muttered under his breath, "I hope it PASSES like a trend_ too_…"

"Double C," Flash said, arms folded across his chest as he tried (and succeeded) to distract the villain while his nephew got back on two solid feet. "I see you're back to the obvious again, robbing banks. Who do you owe this time, or is it for your own personal gain? Gonna use stolen money to actually BUY something for once? I mean, it'll be illegal either way so –"

Just then, Kid Flash managed to get off the ice and he glanced at his uncle and Flash nodded at him. Kid Flash HAD trained before and he knew what his uncle wanted, but, sadly, the villains noticed the small exchange.

Captain Cold scowled. "Get them, NOW. The boy first, he'll be easier, obviously, then you can get his mentor."

"HEY!" Kid Flash protested as guns were aimed at him, he ran as the ground froze where he used to be.

"When does that plan EVER work anyways Cold? Name one time you've successfully caught me," Flash teased as he easily dodged any blow or shot Captain Cold aimed at him.

Cold sneered. "I can name a few… like right _now_," he said and suddenly he aimed at Wally, who'd had his back turned, and froze one of the boy's legs to the ground. Kid Flash had just been about to run when he did that and the sudden stop of his leg made him fly forward a bit still.

_POP._

"Ah –" Kid Flash started to shout but he slammed his teeth down on his tongue, stifling the cry as he fell awkwardly to the ground, left leg still frozen in place and throbbing. He tensed as the guns were aimed at him now, he was screwed.

"Kid!" Flash shouted, a worried look instantly crossing over his features.

"Leave the boy now," Captain Cold ordered with a satisfied look on his face, "but stay there just in case Flashy here decides to do something. What's his name? Kid? Kid FLASH perhaps?" When Flash flinched at the second one and Wally turned his head, Captain Cold nodded to himself. "Kid Flash it is, not very original, but it will do I guess."

Kid Flash scowled at the villain, he hated this guy already. He glanced at his uncle and mouthed. "I'm fine," even though it was a slight lie. His leg throbbed like heck… but he'd felt worse. He knew it was probably just pulled out of socket.

Flash glanced at his nephew one last time before he took a quick step forward and placed one foot on the ice. He'd learned a while back that since a certain vocal frequency could shatter ice, a certain vibration speed also could break ice.

The ice suddenly shattered under Flash's foot and a ways out also, creating a nice hole that Flash could get Captain Cold from. He dashed over and grabbed the villain by the scruff of the collar, glaring daggers at him as he brought the man about two inches away from his face.

"Make them. Leave. Him. ALONE," he said firmly, a protective edge coming into his tone.

"Or _what_?" Cold taunted, too used to Flash's normal, snarky self to be quite afraid.

Flash's glared deepened just a fraction and he suddenly launched Captain Cold at his men, creating a nice domino effect. Once all four were down, Flash dashed over to his nephew and quickly shattered the ice as he had the other part. Kid Flash shivered a bit as he bent over slightly, trying not to wince when it hurt his out-of-socket thigh, and started to try and friction his leg back to warmth.

Flash glanced at him and then the villains. Kid Flash nodded and his uncle quickly headed over to them and handcuffed them all before contacting the un-alerted police (Captain Cold had disabled the bank's alarms). Then, he was instantly back at his nephew's side.

"Out of socket?" he guessed, gesturing to the leg. Wally nodded, biting his lip unconsciously. "Do you want me to fix it now or at home?"

Wally thought about it for a second. "Will I be able to run on it if you fix it now?"

Barry shook his head. "It'll be pretty sore."

Wally sighed. "Then at home," he decided and Flash nodded, scooping him up just as the cops showed. He waved at them once and Wally scowled, hating that the cops had to see him like this, some first impression. Then, Flash ran them back to their car. They quickly changed before climbing in. Wally winced again as they went over a random bump in the road and Barry moaned.

"It's okay Uncle Barry, I still had fun, and besides it wasn't your fault," Wally told him, assuming that's what he was upset about, but Barry just shook his head.

"I know kid," he said and he ruffled the boy's hair with a slight smile, "and I'm glad you feel that way…" his tone suddenly became moan-y again, "but Iris is STILL going to _kill me_…"

Wally couldn't help but chuckle at this. "SHE'S who you're worried about…? Have you even thought about my mom?"

Barry's eyes widened, but he smirked a bit at Wally. "Good luck convincing her to let you go out again, if THAT'S how you're gonna play it."

Wally groaned a bit, too.

"Wanna just fix it now and we can get ice cream to take your mind off of it? Your high metabolism will also heal it a bit faster… maybe they don't have to know," Barry suddenly decided. Wally nodded, eyes wide in a bit of desperation at the idea and Barry laughed, changing their course.

"Ben and Jerry's it is."

_**(A/N: YAY! Another chappie~ Was it good? Did I type Captain Cold well? I hope you guys like the BAMF!Barry *as **_janus-juan_** so nicely put it ^-^**_

_**OH and here is this *did any of you get it right?***_

_**(1) Family Guy, Stewie says this to his mom, only dif words obviously~**_

_**(2) LION KING! EEP! Mufasa and Surabi say that when Simba tries to wake up his daddy at the beginning~ SO CUTE! LOVE tht movie!**_

_**REVIEW! Oh and feel free to put ideas for other one-shots! All appreciated~)**_


	3. The Fly, the Flea, and the Flue

_**(A/N: OKAY so the thanks/inspiration for this one is a poem we learned in 5**__**th**__** grade that likes to randomly pop into my head at times ^o^~ I hope you enjoy it!**_

_***You'll know the poem by heart by the end =D I'm sorry but it's true ~***_

_**OH, quick Q *plz read***__** =OKAY so should I start putting the ages in the intro to my chapters, too? Cause Wally's age WILL vary lots in some of these… I try and mention that age at least once in every one-shot but would it be better to just throw it out there from the start? It's up to you guys.**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Pairings: Barry/Wally (father/son), SLIGHT John/Shayera~**_

_**Warning: Fluff and dangerously catchy repetition =D**_

_**Title: …**_

"_The Fly, the Flea, and the Flue"_

"Alright kids, have a good weekend, and don't forget to write a response to that poem we read today!"

Wally grinned from ear to ear, barely hearing what the teacher said as he all but ran (at a human pace) through the door, down the halls, and out into the blazing sunshine. He was so excited for the weekend, he'd be hanging out with his uncle the whole time AND Barry had promised they could go to the Watchtower! He was so excited.

Wally paused to the left of the mass mob pouring out of his middle school and scanned the road in front of the building for his uncle's car, shielding his eyes from the sun so he could see better.

Finally, he spotted it. Grinning to himself again, Wally headed off towards the vehicle that Barry was stepping out of.

"Hey kiddo!" Barry greeted with a grin as he ruffled Wally's hair. "Ready to go?"

Wally nodded eagerly and clambered into the passenger seat, throwing his book bag in the backseat as his uncle also got in.

"So," Wally started as they began to head along down the road, "are we going up to the Watchtower tonight? PLEASE! You know I love doing my homework up there!"

Barry grinned at him, with a sort of stern look in his eye. "Alright," he said and Wally cheered, but he still continued, a bit stricter, "ONLY as long as you actually _do_ said homework. Last time you tried that you got distracted by the surround sound and ended up jamming out and watching TV the whole time. Homework first, alright?"

Wally nodded. "Deal, besides I only have one thing to do and it's a simple poem thing. I bet I'll be done in no time."

…. …. …. ….

"GAH!" Wally said angrily as he chewed on the end of his eraser. He'd been working on this poem now for a good forty-five minutes and he STILL couldn't think of a good "critical thinking" response. He barely knew what "critical thinking" was in the first place! He was only in sixth grade, and comprehending poems was NOT one of his strong points.

Wally sighed to himself as he kicked his feet in the air. He was currently lying on the floor of the entertainment room with his book and papers around him. He'd been here for about an hour (he'd had a snack break about ten minutes ago, which he still had with him). Wally grabbed his Capri-Sun and sipped on it as he read over the poem for the thirtieth time.

"_A fly and a flea in a flue,_

_Were trapped, so what do they do?_

_Said the fly, 'Let us flee!'_

'_Let us fly!' said the flea,_

_So they flew through a flaw in the flue."_

"WHAT does it mean? I don't get it! That flies and fleas get trapped a lot and can fit in small spaces?" Wally ranted to himself as he chucked his pencil across the room in his aggravation. He just laid there for a while, staring at his pencil before finally getting up and retrieving it. He walked back over to his work and sat down, resting one elbow on his bent knee as he chewed on his pencil eraser again.

He felt like Patrick at this moment, smoke coming out of his ears (or so it felt) in his concentration. It was _just_ a simple poem! WHY was it so hard?

Wally read the poem over twice more before sighing heavily in frustration and getting up with his Capri-Sun in hand and walking out of the room. He was going to ask for help.

Wally walked slowly (for him) down the hall in his Kid Flash costume, sure everyone knew his identity but to him it felt weird being up here without it.

The first place he went to check for any other heroes was the break room. When he spotted no one, he grabbed a doughnut and went on.

"A fly and a flea in a flue…" Wally murmured to himself as he continued along to one of the main intersections of halls. He headed towards the meeting room when he found no one there.

"Where trapped… so what do they do?"

Wally peered into the large meeting room as he licked his fingers clean of the doughnut and slurped down the rest of his juice. He sighed when he saw no one and pitched his leftover drink pack before heading on.

"Said the fly, 'Let us flee!'"

When Wally reached the bedroom area he discovered the same thing, it was like the Tower was empty. He grumbled to himself before realizing the obvious place he should have checked first: the training room. If no one was there, he'd check the Monitor Womb and after that he'd declare the Tower empty.

"'Let us fly!' said the flea."

"What did you say Kid?" Oliver suddenly asked as Wally passed him in the hall.

"Finally!" Wally said, ignoring the question. Then he realized what Green Arrow had said "Was I saying something?" he questioned, confused.

Oliver nodded and Wally shrugged. "I've been looking for you guys everywhere! Where is everyone?"

"Well, most of them are having supper, which I'm surprised you haven't had –" Oliver added and KF perked up.

"Is my uncle in there?" he asked, deciding his uncle would be the better person to ask… and he was also hungry again.

Oliver nodded and before he could say another word Wally sped off.

"_AH _spaghetti and garlic bread…" Wally said happily to himself as he stepped into the cafeteria and smelled what they were serving. He grinned to himself, about to step in line when he saw his uncle with a heaping plate of food. He grinned to himself and quickly grabbed a fork, dashing over to sit across from his mentor.

"Hey Uncle Barry!" Wally said cheerfully as he sat down and dug his spoon into Mt. Spaghetti and twirled it around, getting as many noodles as possible before eating the forkful.

Flash grinned at his nephew. "Go get your own food," he told him teasingly, and yet he was semi-serious.

Kid Flash simply rolled his eyes. "T`ust `e," he said around the noodles. He swallowed before continuing, "I will in a second, but first I have a homework question."

"What's the subject?" Green Lantern (John) asked and he and Shayera sat down with them.

"Literature," Wally replied, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Well, what do you need help on?" Barry asked him, trying to peer at the book Wally had set on the table while also taking another bite of his Italian meal.

Wally sighed and opened the book, though he swore he knew the poem by heart by now. He found the page and read aloud. "A fly and a flea in a flue, were trapped so what do they do? Said the fly, 'Let us flee!' 'Let us fly!' said the flea, so they flew through a flaw in the flue," he recited and then looked up at the three there.

John grinned. "I like that, it's funny."

Wally grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Well, what's so hard about that?" Shayera asked, "Is there anything else you have to do?"

Wally nodded. "We have to write down our 'Critical Thinking' response to it… and two things are stopping me from doing that. One, I don't know what the poem means, and two, I have NO idea what _critical thinking_ means!" Wally buried his head in his book in his frustration, he now officially loathed Literature.

"Well critical thinking is… like, it's… um…" John tried to say but he couldn't find a way to word it properly. Lucky him, Barry stepped in to save him from looking like too much more of a fool.

"Critical thinking is whenever you interpret or think outside of the box for something, usually a poem or piece of literature, even a riddle. It's when you think outside of the norm and try not to take it face value but look for a… deeper meaning to what you're reading," he explained to his nephew, placing an understand hand on the boy's shoulder. Wally looked up and Barry continued. "Does that make any sense?"

Wally nodded, an idea coming into his head. "Yeah, it does. Thanks Uncle Barry!"

"Anytime," Barry said with a light chuckle as he watched Wally grin back and quickly open up his book. He wrote down a response to his poem before slamming it shut and getting up from the table, a determined look on his face as he said seriously…

"Now it's time to eat…"

…. …. …. ….

"A fly and a flea in a flue, were trapped so what do they do? Said the fly, 'Let us flee!' 'Let us fly!' said the flea, so they flew through a flaw in the flue."

Flash cast his partner a confused look as they paused at one of their normal spots on patrol. Kid Flash grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's been stuck in my head all day," he admitted.

"Well keep it there, I don't want it stuck it mine!" Flash told him with a grin. Wally laughed and the two set off again.

Just then, the two passes a jewelry store that was getting robbed. They quickly went in and helped and bound the villains.

As Kid Flash bound the last one he unconsciously spoke aloud what he'd been thinking.

"A fly and a flea in a flue, were trapped so what do they do? Said the fly, 'Let us flee!' 'Let us fly!' said the flea, so they flew through a flaw in the flue."

"What did you say?" the guy he'd just finished tying up asked as he instinctively tried to wiggle a bit to get out of his bounds.

Kid Flash backed up, a confused look on his face. "I didn't say anything."

The man scowled. "Yeah you did, it was something about bugs… with a cold…"

Kid Flash wrinkled his nose, trying not to laugh at how the man remembered it, but he knew what the guy meant. "Oh, that… it's a stupid poem we had to learn in school and it's stuck in my head."

The man suddenly gave him a sympathetic look. "I hated Literature class and they'll be plenty more _I promise _so good luck."

"Thanks," Kid Flash said, half sarcastic half honest.

"Come on Kid," Flash called, "let's return to our patrol. The police are here."

Kid Flash nodded and followed his mentor out down the street.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to stay and chat for a while," Wally teased as they ran. Barry shrugged.

"Well, Iris wants us home in time for supper… and I'd probably start spewing out that poem of yours, its ALREADY stuck in my head because of you!" he accused his partner who simply cackled in reply.

"Oh you mean _this one_? A fly and a flea in a flue, were trapped so what do they –"

"YES, that one," Flash cut off quickly, a bit annoyed. Kid Flash laughed.

"Come on; let's hurry through the rest of the patrol… I'm getting hungry now for Iris's cooking," he told his mentor, an eager look on his face.

"You're always hungry," Flash pointed out.

"So are you!" Kid Flash retorted instantly.

"… Touché."

…. …. …. ….

Flash sat in the Monitor Womb on Monday evening, muttering slightly under his breath. Barry had taken Wally to school earlier this morning and he already sort of missed the kid…but NOT the poem. It'd been "stuck in Wally's head" all weekend so it was almost all he'd heard. He was sick of the dang thing, but now it was stuck in _his _head… so he was basically screwed.

"A fly and a flea in a flue, were trapped so what do they do? Says the fly –" Flash started to mutter to himself for the billionth time when Batman stepped into the room. Flash was instantly up and by the Dark Knight's side, he knew it wasn't time to change shifts so he hoped –

"Do we have a mission?" he asked eagerly and Batman almost smirked, but instead he simply nodded.

"Yes, we do. The Riddler escaped from Arkham recently and has decided it would be a good idea to hack into all of the major cities in the world and rule their major bank areas. All of them are locked out by riddles," Batman told them. "We're meeting now to discuss plans."

Flash nodded and followed Batman out of the room and into the meeting room where all of the Founding Seven, along with Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aquaman, and Hal were waiting.

"All right," Batman said, getting right to it once they were all present, "Riddler has struck five major cities so far: Las Angels, New York, Hong Kong, Paris, and London. That is two people per city to search for him, while I search Gotham. I've already split you into groups. Martian Manhunter and Aquaman, you take New York. Green Arrow and John you have Las Angels. Black Canary and Hawkgirl you head to Hong Kong. Flash and Superman you get London. Wonder Woman and Hal you have Paris. Your goal is to help unclog the banks, make sure Riddler hasn't left anything else, and also search for him there. We don't know where he is, he could be in any one of those cities, or none of them even… Any questions?"

No one spoke up so Batman nodded. "You are all dismissed."

Everyone began to head out to their respective vehicles after Batman said this. Flash headed over to Superman.

"Should we fly or run?" he asked a bit teasingly.

Superman sighed and chuckled a bit. "Let's just use the Zeta Beams like everyone else."

Flash shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself. I guess if you want to be a _mob follower _and do what everyone else is doing – ow!"

Flash rubbed the shoulder that Superman had just lightly punched. "First off, man up, and second, come on or Bats will yell at us for 'dilly-dallying'," Superman said with a grin on his face. He chuckled a bit when Flash rolled his eyes before nodding.

"Yeah, let's go," he agreed.

The two headed over to the Zeta Beam. Superman told the computer their location and it scanned them before they stepped into the beam and were off.

When the two arrived in London, they quickly set off to the coordinates Batman had sent them on their computer. When they got to the bank, they realized just how major it was.

Mobs of people stood outside the door being held back by London police officers. People were screaming for their money and the two heroes knew that if they didn't do something soon a riot would form.

Superman and Flash cut through the crowds easily and got to the front of the mob. The officers glanced them over once before letting them through.

"Alright, you check out the riddle while I search for any hints as to where Riddler might be," Flash told Superman, who nodded and headed over to the computers. Flash knew the riddle might be an answer to where Riddler was, but he was determined to run the building first before using that as their clue.

Flash zipped through the all but vacant building rather quickly. He checked everywhere for clues, hints, other riddles even.

"A fly and a flea in a flue… were trapped so what do they do? GAH!" Flash started to say to himself as he headed along but he cut himself off when he realized what he was saying. Shaking his head to try and clear it, he continued on his search.

Flash gave up about half way through his search, though, and headed back to the Man of Steel.

"So, what's the riddle?" he asked.

Superman looked at him. "It's actually very simple, 'What has gears in its head that are always turning, a face but no features, and arms but no legs?'"

"A clock," Flash answered simply, "so… Big Ben maybe?"

Superman nodded. "That's where I was thinking we should look. Finding him is the only way to get the computer's back, anyways, we've discovered."

Flash nodded too. "Alright then, let's go!" he said determinedly. Superman rolled his eyes at his friend's impatience but agreed and they both set back off from the direction in which they'd come.

"You know, I've always wanted to go inside Big Ben," Flash commented as the two raced nearer to the giant monument.

Superman nodded. "Yeah, it always seems like when we're here we never have time to site see or anything, we're always on an important mission."

Flash sighed. "Then I guess this time is just like the others… like when Poison Ivy attacked the Eifel Tower or when Gorilla Grodd took over Beijing –"

"JUST like the others," Superman grumbled as they slowed down in front of the massive clock structure.

The two men looked up at the structure in slight awe at how huge the place was.

"Oh! Oh! OH!" Flash suddenly said, hopping from one foot to the other in his sudden excitement as he pointed his finger at something joyfully.

"What is it?" Superman asked, a bit exasperatedly and yet amusedly, only imagining what had perked the child-like man's interest this time.

"It's one of those British soldier dudes who DON'T TALK!" Flash explained rapidly. "I wonder how they stay so quiet…"

Superman chuckled. "It WOULD be a wonder to _you_."

Flash paid no notice to the insult; instead he went on to say to himself as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if I can make him talk…"

"Flash, if thousands of people have before you and failed –" Superman tried to say but the man had already sped over to one of the dude's sides. Superman sighed to himself and decided that if he couldn't stop the man, at least he could enjoy the show.

"You didn't even flinch when I appeared next to you!" Flash marveled as he stood by the man. He waved his hand in front of the guard's face but he merely blinked. Flash rubbed his chin again. "Interesting… RED ROBIN."

The guard didn't react and Flash humphed in aggravation. Then, he got a light in his eye as he thought of something.

"IWonderWhyYouPeopleNeverTalk," he spoke rapidly and Superman groaned. He knew what the Speedster was thinking; he would annoy the man into talking. "WhyIsThat? DoYOUEvenKnow? Huh? DoYouEvenKnowWho IAM? WhatAboutMyPartner? DoYouKnowSuperman? TheJusticeLeague? DoYouKnowAnythingAboutRiddler? AreYouGoodAtRiddles? WhatIsYourFavoriteSong? HowLongHaveYouBeenAGuard? AFlyAndAFleaInAFlue. WereTrappedSoWhatDoTheyDo? SaidTheFly –"

"SHUT UP! I can't understand a WORD you are SAYING!" the guard suddenly exploded and Superman and the other guard stared at him in shock. Flash, on the other hand, looked rather pleased.

"I got you to TALK!" he cheered, dancing slightly. He was obviously very pleased with himself. Then, his emotions suddenly went to dejected. "Aw… no one is going to believe this… I should have recorded it."

Superman chuckled a bit and the guard who'd spoken smiled sheepishly.

"Will you talk again?" Flash asked, whipping out his phone. The man simply shook his head, his lips pressed into a firm line. Flash groaned and opened his mouth, looking like he was going to start ranting again when Superman grabbed his elbow.

"Come on Scarlet, we have a mission to stick too," Superman teased, and yet a serious tone lied underneath. Flash stuck his tongue out at the Boy Scout before taking stride beside him.

The two of them headed inside the building smoothly, having already gone past the guards out front after thoroughly antagonizing them. The heroes were instantly alert as they took a few steps forward, looking around.

"Do you think he's –" Flash started to say when suddenly the floor opened up beneath the two heroes, quickly shutting above them as they slid down a large, metal ramp. "WHOA! Ouch –" Flash groaned when he and Superman landed on the floor at the bottom of the slide (or rather, Superman landed on the floor and Flash landed on top of him).

"Flash, get OFF," Superman said, shoving the hero easily off of him. Flash wrinkled his nose at the man as they both stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Gah, we're trapped here!" Flash said as he scanned the entire room for an entrance. "Do you think it was Rid –" he started to ask when a voice boomed through the room that sounded very familiar.

"Greetings Superman and Flash and welcome to London. I see you two had solved my riddle, and if you're wondering I'm NOT in London right now. In fact I'm in another country entirely," Riddler purred. "You two probably would like to know that you are not the first to be captured, I also caught the pair in Hong Kong and the ones in Paris are nearing the trap there as we speak. Whether I am in THOSE places or not, I will not say… but I will say this, there is a way out of here but you have to solve –"

"Your riddle," Superman finished in a knowingly angered tone.

"No," Riddler said, sounding annoyed, "not a riddle, actually, but rather an old poem that I quite enjoy. If you can figure out the ending it will help you out. I will start it for you… 'A fly and a flea in a flue, are trapped, so what do they do?' Take your time gentlemen, you have plenty. While you think I'm going to attend to the others."

Flash grinned slightly to himself, and wrinkled his nose again at the same time while the annoying poem played through his head. "I love Kid Flash's Literature teacher right now," he muttered as he looked around.

"Why?" Superman asked.

"Because Kid Flash has been saying that poem all week so I know the answer," he explained simply before reciting, "A fly and a flea in a flue, were trapped so what do they do? Said the fly, 'Let us flee!' 'Let us fly!' said the flea, so they _flew_… through a flaw… in the flue…" he slowed down at the end as he really understood the meaning behind it. They'd have to fly to get out of here.

"Superman, use your x-ray vision to see if you can find any weak spots in the ceiling," Flash told his friend firmly. Superman nodded and slowly began to scan the area above them. He looked like he was concentrating rather hard. Then, his eyes stopped in one spot.

"There," he said, pointing to an area in the top.

"You're the one with the super strength NOT I," Flash reminded him and Superman simply nodded, floating up and over to the area he'd pointed to. He pulled back his fist and slammed it into the metal/concrete, making it crumble away. Superman smiled to himself at the slight light now streaming into the room before flying down to the ground, scooping up Flash and flying out of the trap they'd been in.

"Who would've thought that an annoying poem would save us," Flash grumbled as Superman set him down.

The Kryptonian nodded in agreement. "Yes, indeed. Now come on, since Riddler ISN'T here I say we contact the others and see if –"

Just then the two heard a beep in their ears; they both pressed a button on their comm. link and waited to hear instructions.

"Team, I've found Riddler in Gotham and have had him successfully detained. Any and all traps should be disabled if they haven't been already so you can all head back now," Batman informed them all.

Flash looked at Superman and nodded. "I'm going to head back to Central City. I'll see you later," he told his friend, and with that he contacted the Watch Tower for a beam and disappeared into its green light.

…. …. …. ….

Later that week, Barry was parked outside of Wally's school again. He'd called Wally's parents and offered to pick him up today so they could spend some time together and the two had agreed so here he was.

Barry leaned up against the side of the car as he watched the kids pour out of the school building only seconds after the bell had rang. While they rushed out, he continually searched for that familiar mop of fiery red hair amongst the crowd. Finally, he spotted it and waved whenever his nephew was out in the open. Wally noticed him and beamed before rushing over.

"Hey Uncle Barry!" he greeted as the two got into the car. "What's the occasion?"

Barry grinned when his nephew guessed that there was a special reason behind him being here. As he started to back out and drive them homewards, he explained.

"Well, just recently the League went up against the Riddler… and I wanted to celebrate the victory of it," he said and Wally gave him a confused look, unsure was to how it involved him. Barry chuckled and continued, "I ALSO wanted to celebrate how Superman and I escaped the trap. You'll never guess how, either."

"Just tell me!" Wally asked, excitedly impatient as ever.

Barry flashed his grin at him. "I used your poem; it was his riddle for how we were to get out."

Wally beamed. "No WAY!" he exclaimed. "That's so cool!" Then he slugged his mentor in the shoulder. "Now aren't you glad that I said it so often?"

Barry wrinkled his nose. "Sure…" he said, sounding a bit sarcastic.

Wally laughed. "A fly and a flea in a flue –"

"Were trapped, so what do they do?" Barry continued and Wally looked thrilled that his uncle did so.

"Said the fly, 'Let us flee!'" Wally prompted.

"'Let us fly!' said the flea," Barry replied.

Then they finished together.

"So they flew through a flaw in the flue."

_**(A/N: I BET you know that poem by heart now~ =D IK I do, and if I hadn't before, I certainly do now ;P. LOL anyhoo a special thanks to **_Protector Korii_** for getting me through my Writer's Block on this one! She ROCKS and her avatar is epic ^-^**_

_**NOW review!)**_


	4. All I Want for Christmas Pt1

_**(A/N: OKAY here it is~ My Christmas/Wally Origin story all mixed together into one =D I hope you guys enjoy it and it may turn into three parts~ Two for sure, but MAYBE three… not sure yet ^-^**_

_**NOW onto this…**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Age: 9**_

_**Warnings: fluff, slight angst (maybe a bit more O_-) **_

_**Pairings: Barry/Wally (father/son), Iris/Barry (wife/husband)**_

_**Title:**_

"_All I Want for Christmas"_

"Hi Aunt Iris!" Wally greeted cheerfully when he came into his second home and spotted his aunt in the living room. He threw his bag down by the table in the front room, but when Iris paused to give him a slight glare he quickly picked it back up and threw it onto the couch instead, plopping down next to his bag and leaning against it. Iris sighed.

"Hello Wally," she said with a slight grin as she continued dusting. "Are you excited now that you're on your Christmas Break?"

Wally beamed. "Yeah, it's going to be fun, sleeping in, no school, and –" he paused, looking around. A confused look crossed his features; he hadn't seen his uncle yet. Usually he'd come and say hello by now.

"Aunt Iris, where's Uncle Barry?" the red head asked in a worried tone.

Iris bit her lip, an apologetic look in her eyes as she glanced back at Wally. "Honey… he had to go to work –" she told him softly.

Wally's mouth dropped open as he bolted upright in his semi-shocked state. "B-but he _promised _we could go celebrate me being off today! He said we could spend time together getting ice cream and going to the park and-and –"

"I know Wally, and he didn't want to leave –" Iris tried to say again but Wally wouldn't hear it in his aggravation.

"He always does this though!" Wally exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "It seems like _every time_ we plan something he has to go to work for an 'emergency' or he's running late or- or- the list never ends! It's like he TRIES to avoid me. Surely it just can't be a… a _coincidence_!"

"Wally –" Iris started again but her nephew continued to ignore her.

"If you need me I'll be in my _'room'_," Wally all but growled before storming off of the steps, backpack slung over his shoulder, and slamming his door behind him.

Iris sighed sadly as the slam rumbled through the house.

Wally huffed as he plopped down onto the familiar bed, tossing his bag into a corner as he did. For a while, he just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. His uncle had been doing this a lot lately and it was starting to worry him. The excuses were getting rather old, too, because he knew they were lies and it didn't make sense to him. WHY was his uncle gone so much and why was it usually when they had something planned? Every other time he always seemed to be there, if it was last second or a phone call or something… Was he trying to avoid him?

Wally sighed, finally forcing himself to move. He got up, kicking off his shoes, and headed over to the bag he'd tossed. He squatted down next to it and unzipped the top pouch. Then he pulled out of it his favorite Flash comic book that he'd read a million times and began reading it again from the beginning.

"If _Flash_ were my uncle, HE wouldn't _ditch_ me so often," Wally grumbled under his breath as he read about his favorite hero fighting Mirror Master.

Unawares to the young boy, his uncle was dashing home at that second.

Barry all but burst through the door downstairs in record time. Iris didn't even flinch though, simply looking back at her husband, one eyebrow raised.

"You know I don't like you bursting in like that, it's not good for the door," she told him, pointing her duster at him with the flick of her wrist.

"I'm sorry, it's just IRanHomeAsFastAsI –" Barry said, his voice unconsciously speeding up as he looked around the room.

"Barry Allen, you know I can barely understand you when you talk that fast," Iris rebuked him softly; she knew he was upset he'd had to leave on a mission and she also knew he was looking for Wally.

Barry grinned sheepishly, stepping inside further as he slipped off his coat. "Is Wally…?"

Iris sighed, a sad look in her eyes. "He's really upset you weren't here," she said quietly. Barry's expression became downcast and Iris half-heartedly continued, "He's in his room."

Barry looked up the stairs for a second before he jogged over to them, taking the steps two at a time. He stopped right in front of his nephew's door and peered in.

The site he saw there warmed his heart. A faint red circle glowed on the ceiling; the rest of the lights were off. In the center of the room was a dome shaped Flash blanket with a lump underneath it, as well as a light glowing from under it, creating the red in the room.

Barry quietly stepped into the room, making sure the door didn't squeak as he opened and closed it. Then, he softly stepped over to where the small blanket dome was and squatted down next to it. He waited for a second before placing his hand on his nephew's head through the blanket.

Wally quickly reacted, flipping back his cover in a flash to see who his attacker was. The second green eyes met green; Wally's expression went from alarmed to angry. He scowled at his uncle and quickly threw the cover back over his head.

"Go away," he complained firmly.

Barry winced quietly but put his hand back on his nephew's head and rubbed soothingly.

"Look kid, I'm sorry I wasn't around, I had to go –" he started to explain but Wally cut him off.

"– on an emergency… _thingy_, I know Uncle Barry I KNOW!" Wally groaned angrily, flipping back the cover harshly to stare at his uncle. "You ALWAYS have an emergency,_ especially_, so it seems, during a time in which you'd PROMISE beforehand that we'd do something together! Are you trying to _avoid _me? If so, you should just say no to my face instead of getting my hopes up only to drop the plans at the last second because you don't _want to be around me_!"

Barry's jaw dropped open as a wave of utter shock and a bit of pain washed through his body.

"W-Wally… how-what… WHY would you think I was trying to avoid you?" Barry finally managed to get out after a bit of stuttering.

Wally furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth frowning, showing his disproval. "Because you ARE, you're NEVER here and your reasons and just stupid excuses! Did you know about three weeks ago when you'd promised that you would come to my State Science Fair Convention but COULDN'T cause of a 'work thing' at the last second at the lab, that I called your work and they said you had never come and there WAS no 'work thing'? Did you KNOW that?"

Barry opened and closed his mouth again, his shock coming back tenfold.

"You're LYING to me about why you are gone! It'd be one thing if it was real but it's NOT, that's how I know you _don't_ want to see me because you're just making stupid excuses to get away, yet you don't want to hurt my feelings so you make up excuse after excuse as to why you can't be around well I'm tired of it!" Wally shouted, now standing up so he was slightly taller than his uncle, who was still squatting on the ground.

"Wally –" Barry tried saying one more time.

"No, just LEAVE, I don't want to talk to you anymore!" he snapped, pointing at the door.

Barry just stared at the boy for a while before slowly getting to his feet and heading out the door. Wally slammed it behind him the second he was inches out and the wind from it cause Barry's hair to ruffle. He'd always hated lying to his nephew about his mysterious disappearances but it had been necessary, it still WAS necessary. Wally was only nine; he couldn't keep a big secret like that…

Could he?

No, he couldn't, and now was not the time anyways.

Barry sighed and trudged down the stairs. He'd let the boy cool off for a while and then send Iris up to try and talk to him, maybe this Christmas break wouldn't be a total bust then… But until the time Wally was calmer, he'd just have to wait.

…. …. …. …. ….

Wally stood there, scowling at the slightly shaking door after he'd slammed it. He didn't move until it was done quivering ever so slightly, once it was done he stormed over to his backpack, stuffing the blanket into it and also putting the comic in (much more gently than the blanket of course). Then he went over to his dresser and shuffled through his underwear drawer were he kept his secret candy supply. He shoved that in there too before zipping his backpack shut angrily. He was done; he was going to run away. No one here loved him, Uncle Barry lied to not be around him and he was SURE Aunt Iris knew he lied but neither ever said anything except excuses.

Wally quickly went over to the desk in his room and scribbled down a note. He didn't want his parents to worry just in case his aunt and uncle would, for some reason, care about him and come and check on him to find him missing. He didn't care if they did or didn't but his parents… they probably did… right?

Wally stormed over to his window after he put the note on his pillow. He shoved open the glass and peered out. He gulped; it was a two story drop…

Wally sighed, it was the only way out, so, with great reluctance, he put one foot out and placed in on the ledge… and then the other.

He took a deep breath, not looking down as he closed the window. Then, he let out a deep sigh and dropped, making sure to bend his knees right before he landed.

Wally hit the ground and gained his balance before he started to dash off, not looking back. He needed to put distance between himself and the house before they came to check –

"_No,"_ his sub-conscious reminded him firmly, _"they don't want to be around you REMEMBER? So WHY would they check?"_

Wally felt a tear drop down his cheek as he dashed along. He quickly wiped it off as he headed down another short cut he knew.

After a while, Wally slowed down to a walk. He couldn't look suspicious… and he was also starting to run out of territory he knew. All he DID know was that he was starting to get close to downtown Central City.

Wally stopped when he got to a sidewalk right buy a busy street. No one paid him any attention as he tried to shuffle through the crowd in the cold weather. Most of the crowds were around the stores, shopping for last minute gifts and such for the quickly approaching Christmas day, but ALL of the sidewalks were crowded, nonetheless.

Wally got shoved around as he tried to walk; being nine didn't help him much as he pushed along. Finally, he broke out of the crowd and fell into an alley opening. He looked around, the lane was empty, and so he sat down and leaned back against a wall. He looked at his Flash watch. He'd been gone for about an hour and a half now.

He wondered if they'd noticed yet…

…. …. …. …. ….

**Allen Residence**

Iris sighed as she finally stopped cleaning. Wally had been quiet for about an hour or so now and Barry hadn't gone up to check on him yet. Actually, Barry was asleep on the couch, and she knew he wanted HER to go talk to him, so she decided now would be a good time to do so.

Iris put her broom away before heading up the stairs and tapping on Wally's bedroom door.

"Wally…"

No response, so Iris knocked again.

"Wally, honey, I know you're upset but can I come in?"

Again, no response. Iris sighed, this was silly. She turned the doorknob and stepped into the room without another word.

"Wally, I know you're angry at Barry but…" she started to say as she looked around the room, but her words were cut off with a sort of gasp when she realized the room was empty. Iris quickly checked the closet and under the bed. She'd been SURE she hadn't seen the red head leave his room, but then again –

That's when Iris noticed something white out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at it and realized it was a piece of paper resting on Wally's Flash pillow. She quickly picked it up and read it…

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I have left, runaway, and I don__'__t plan on coming back anytime soon. No one cares for me and no one wants to be around me so WHY should I? So, I decided it would be best for everyone if I just left. _

_Tell my parents not to worry about me, I__'__ll be fine._

_Wally_

Iris gasped. "BARRY!" she shouted down the hall shrilly.

Barry was up the stairs and by his wife's side in a flash. "Iris, what is it?" he asked her quickly, his voice filled with nothing but concern and worry for her.

Iris handed her husband the note with shaky hands as she slowly sat on Wally's bed, one hand going over her mouth as she started to cry.

By the time Barry was done reading the note, his hand was shaking a bit too. He bit his lip as he sunk to his knees.

"This is MY fault," he moaned, leaning his head back against the side of the bed. "I should have just told him the truth, then he wouldn't be mad and he wouldn't be gone and –"

"Barry, it's not your fault," Iris instantly tried to soothe through her tears.

Barry groaned. "But it IS!"

Iris knelt down in front of him and took his face in her hands. "Look, let's not worry about that now; let's just worry about getting our nephew back, okay?"

Barry nodded. "What should we do?"

Iris gave him a "really?" look and he grinned slightly.

"Oh yeah, I'm the Flash, right…" he joked half-heartedly. Iris rolled her eyes and Barry suddenly became a bit more animated, "but I can't just go searching for one kid, it might blow my identity!"

"Just pretend you are on patrol and search for him while you do, make it casual," Iris told him and Barry nodded, glad his wife was a bit better at keeping her head than he was (though he'd never admit that to anyone, especially not Batman, who'd just make him train to "overcome it" and all that stuff).

"Okay… do you think he's let me take him home IF I found him?" he asked as he stood up.

Iris looked firmly at her husband. "There is no 'if' here, only when, and YES, you know how much he idolizes the Flash. He'd be ecstatic."

Barry simply nodded again, heading for the door to go out into the hall when he remembered something.

"Wait, how do I explain when I get back here why _I_ am not here?" he asked.

Iris thought about it. "I'll just say that you went out searching for him and then you'll come back later," she told him.

Barry sighed. "Okay… I just hate lying to him after all of this…"

Iris went over to her husband, sensing his anguish over this and gave him a kiss. "I love you; we'll worry about it later."

"I love you too. I'll call you when I find him," Barry told her firmly, kissing her once more on the forehead before he headed down the stairs and ran out the door.

…. …. …. …. ….

Wally shivered as he headed down the road. He pulled his black Flash hoodie closer around his face. The temperature had dramatically started to drop about twenty minutes ago and Wally had managed to (luckily) find the hoodie in his backpack. He'd slipped it on and started walking again, going towards the park or so he thought…

The streets were drastically emptier now. Most of the people had headed home or inside as the temperature declined. Wally imagined they all had families and relatives who _cared_ about them to be with during this Holiday Season…

Wally watched as the sun began to lower in the sky to the point of no return. He was currently heading in the direction he THOUGHT the park was at, but he wasn't sure, it was so different on foot then in a car.

Wally shivered again involuntarily and his teeth began to chatter. He was really starting to regret doing this. What nine year old could survive on his own anyways? At least at his aunt and uncle's house, whether he was wanted or not, he received nourishment and shelter, but out here, he got nothing. Where was he going to sleep tonight? Would it even be safe to sleep outside? What if he froze in his sleep? What if he was attacked by stray dogs? What if –

Just then, Wally noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was down the alleyway to his left, whatever it was, though Wally was beginning to think it was more than ONE thing he was seeing.

Wally turned his head slightly, now paused in his walk, to get a better look of the thing.

The sight that he ended up looking at shocked him. It was a man, flanked by two other men, that had a gun pointed at a woman's neck. The woman looked rather scared as the man spoke to her.

Wally stared for just a bit, the guy looked like he was… threatening the girl. Wally knew that was wrong, but he wasn't sure what he should do…

"_What would Flash do?"_ he asked himself and after that he made up his mind in an instant. He was going to help.

Wally rolled up his sleeves and all but stomped over to the men.

"Leave her alone!" he told them firmly.

All four people's heads snapped up to find the belonger of the sudden voice.

"What do you want kid?" the man with the gun snapped. Then, he suddenly looked at the woman (who'd been frantically signaling for Wally to leave) and continued, "Is he YOURS?"

The woman shook her head quickly. "No, I don't know him," she insisted. She looked at Wally again when the man looked away and mouthed, _"Leave."_

"I said leave. Her. Alone," Wally repeatedly very slowly, ignoring the woman's sort of plea. He took a few more steps forward.

"You and what army?" the man smirked as the two others who'd been flanking him pulled out their guns and pointed them at him.

Wally's first instinct at this was to shrink back, yell maybe even, but he knew that wouldn't help his case at all so he fought his gut feeling and held his ground.

The man with the gun shrugged. "I'm NOT against shooting kids, so suit yourself."

The two men quickly loaded their guns and aimed at Wally's legs. The red head closed his eyes and braced himself, ready for the pain. He knew he couldn't run it'd only make it worse.

The sound of guns going off rang in the alley, but instead of pain Wally only felt a rush of wind blow past him. He peeked through his eyelids and opened them wide when he realized he was about fifteen feet away from where he was before… AND that he was in the _Flash's_ arms.

Wally's jaw dropped open in shock as his favorite hero set him back on his feet.

"Stay here," Flash told him firmly before he dashed back into the alley.

Wally peered around the corner from where he was on the sidewalk as he watched his hero work. Flash quickly took out the three men before speaking to the lady to make sure she was okay. Once the lady thoroughly thanked him and left, Flash returned to the young boy's side.

"What are you doing out here all alone kid?" Flash asked as he squatted down and placed a hand on Wally's shoulder. "It's the Christmas season, shouldn't you be at home with your family?"

Wally yawned unintentionally. "I ran away," he said simply, as if it were obvious. All of the excitement from the day was finally starting to catch up to him and he didn't really feel like explaining what had happened to THE FLASH. He had better things to do, plus Wally didn't want sympathy.

"Well, how about I take you home? I'm sure your folks are mighty worried about you," Flash suggested and Wally just nodded, too tired to argue.

Flash scooped up the boy in his arms, slinging the kid's backpack over his own should as said boy nestled closer.

"You know, you feel like my uncle does," Wally noted through his stupor. "You even have the same to freckles under your jaw line –" he poked them with his finger "– that he does. I rememm –" yawn "– eerr I drew a smiley face there while he was asleep once and the freckles… were the… the eyes…" Wally yawned one more time, trailing off as his eyes fluttered close. Soon, his head fell limply against the Flash's chest as he fell asleep.

Flash smiled at his nephew as he held him in his arms. He was SO glad he'd gotten there when he did. He didn't know what he'd have done if Wally had gotten shot. Now, he was just happy he could take the boy home.

Flash started to run back through town at a fast pace, but not his fastest. He was in no rush to get back really except to see his wife; he wanted to think a bit.

Barry had decided on his way here that if he got Wally back, it'd just be best to tell him. He _knew _know that he could trust the boy, he wouldn't tell, and Barry refused to let this drive a wedge between them.

Flash slowed down as he neared there house, but he headed through (not literally) the door quickly anyways. He stopped just inside, closing it behind him as his wife rose from the couch.

The second Iris noticed Flash and the sleeping boy in his arms she ran over to them, planting a kiss on her husband's lips.

"You found him," she breathed happily as she pulled back, looking at the passed out red head in the hero's arms.

Flash nodded, grinning. "You doubted I would?"

Iris sighed, shaking her head slightly as she pulled the sleeping child out of his arms, cuddling the boy she still considered a baby close. She kissed her nephew on the head before looking back at her husband.

"So, what do you plan on doing now? How are we to explain how he got back here if Flash shouldn't know where he lives?" Iris questioned him and Barry pulled off his cowl while taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling. He met Iris's gaze.

"I'm going to tell him."

_**(A/N: YAY! OMG this took TOO long, I even stayed up after curfew to finish this but NOW I will put it up! Part one of three people in my Christmas Trilogy! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**HUGO thanks to my AWESUM friend on here – **_Protector Korii_**! She helps me look this over AND she's my SSE, Batologist, Math Geek, Rapunzel, Review Buddy and plenty more ^-^ If you haven't read any of her stories you are MISSING OUT!**_

_**Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanza!**_

_**NOW review!)**_


	5. All I Want for Christmas Pt2

_**(A/N: I WANT to get this done before Christmas *all three parts, that is* … but I'm not sure it will happen sadly xD **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**OMG I found my blue journal I'd been missing for MONTHS! I'm SO HAPPY! So much so That I'm gonna thank EVERY person that reviewed me for no **__**absolute reason:**_ toushiro1310, Protector Korii, janus-jaun, Reina Grayson, cary99, prettykitty374, GhostDog401, LadyDragonfly123, _**and **_viridianaln9! _**YOU GUYS ALL ROCK!**_

_**NOW onto the story~**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Age: 9**_

_**Warnings: fluff, slight angst (not as much this time)**_

_**Pairings: Barry/Wally (father/son), Iris/Barry (wife/husband)**_

_**Title:**_

"_All I Want for Christmas – Part 2"_

Wally blinked groggily when he woke-up the next morning. He stretched with a yawn before sitting up in his bed. He looked around, his mind still a bit foggy whenever he realized he was in his bed at his aunt and uncle's house.

How'd he gotten here?

Wally thought about it for a while when it suddenly all came back to him: the fight, the running away, the men, the FLASH… everything. Although it was nice to remember, it still didn't explain how he'd wound up here. Flash couldn't have known where he lived… or could he?

"_No, he couldn't," _Wally decided. _"Just because he's a hero, doesn't mean he knows everything."_

Then how did he get back? Maybe Flash took him to the police station and _they'd_ known where he'd lived because MAYBE Aunt Iris called in his disappearance earlier…

Wally sighed, not really caring about the HOW anymore; now the problem at hand was this: how was he supposed to act today? Should he pretend he never left or should he still be mad at his uncle? DID they even care he'd gone or were they upset with him? Maybe he should just confront them and demand to know how they'd felt…

Just then, as Wally inhaled, a delightful smell came to his nose: bacon baking. His lips broke out into a grin and he quickly sprung out of bed, all thoughts gone from his mind except one, _"Don't let Uncle Barry get all of the bacon."_

Wally ran out of the bedroom, clomping down the stairs and only stopping when he reached the kitchen. He smiled to himself when he realized only his aunt was there, he wasn't really mad at her and he didn't want to deal with any anger right now. He was hungry.

Iris looked up from her frying and smiled at Wally, although the look didn't reach her eyes. "Good morning Wally, did you sleep well last night?"

Wally nodded as he hopped up to sit on the island behind her. He swung his legs back and forth in front of him as he watched his aunt cook. Neither spoke for a while, that is, until Barry came in.

Both people looked up as Barry stepped into the room, he looked rather tired and he winced when he met Wally's now… angrily sad expression. His eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at his Uncle, all of his previous concerns flooding back to him.

"Good morning Wally," Barry greeted. Wally simply huffed and nodded slightly, still too upset to really make a conversation. Barry sighed, nodding a bit to himself as if assuming as much, and simply sat down at the already set table.

Besides everyone breathing and the sizzle of cooking bacon, the room fell back into silence after that until Iris finally announced, after the ding of the oven, "Breakfast is ready."

Wally hopped off of the island and sat down across from his aunt who sat by Barry. He usually was the one to sit by his uncle, but under the circumstances…

Iris served everyone their French toast and snatched a piece of bacon before her husband and nephew dug in.

Wally closed his eyes as he ate his food, groaning a bit at the taste of the French toast, his aunt's had always been a favorite of his.

"This is very good Aunt Iris," Wally commented, opening his eyes to smile a bit at his aunt through his food.

Iris laughed. "Don't show me your food_ Wallace_," she teased lightly, "and thank you."

Wally swallowed and smiled at his aunt before shoveling another bite into his mouth.

Barry cut up his French toast and pushed it around his plate with his fork, merely listening as his wife and nephew chatted. He, for once, was not hungry; he had too much on his mind.

Just as the two others stopped talking, Barry opened his mouth and spoke.

"Wally –" he started. The boy looked up and Barry stopped, taking in a deep breath before continuing rather rapidly. "IHaveSomethingToTellYou…"

Iris sighed, rolling her eyes at his sudden nerves, but she also couldn't help but smile. His cautiousness was one of the things she really loved about him.

Wally tilted his head to one side. "You… have… WHAT?" he asked in confusion as he replayed the rushed sentence in his head, trying to make sense of it.

Barry sighed. "I have something to tell you… please," he repeated, only slower this time.

Wally pressed his lips into a firm line and nodded a bit. "AFTER we eat," he replied simply and Barry nodded too. Then, the two returned to eating.

Munch, munch, munch… CLINK… _scrape_… smack – munch, munch, munch… CLINK… _scrape_… smack – munch, munch, munch… CLINK… _scrape_… smack –

Barry clenched his fork tighter in his fist. The repetition in the utter silence was getting to him. He was not used to quiet, as Batman always said when HE was around it was NEVER quiet. Even on a stealth mission, he'd hear the voices in his head through the Team's mental link. This… this almost utter quiet was just eating at him. It was like the gods –

Barry stopped his thought there; did he really just say "gods"? He needed to hang out around Wonder Woman LESS.

Munch, munch, munch…. CLINK… _scrape_ – _ERRRT_.

The sound of Barry's chair scraping across the floor disrupted the pattern while the Scarlet Speedster took his now empty plate over to the sink. Iris gave him a concerned look at the slight twitch to his eye.

"If you need me, I'll be in the living room," he said simply before leaving the room without another word.

Wally watched his uncle go before finishing up his food himself. Iris took his plate from him and he thanked her before also heading into the living room.

The second Barry heard the door swoosh shut behind him he started pacing. He was nervous already, and very much so too. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been THIS nervous before! Not even under the fiercest levels of the Bat Glare.

What if Wally still didn't forgive him? What if he was mad because he'd kept this a secret? What if Wally decided he didn't like Flash anymore? What if –

Just then the door to the kitchen opened up again. Barry paused in his pacing and his head turned to look as his nephew came into the room and perched himself on the armrest of the couch nearest the other red head.

"Alright," Wally said flatly, folding his arms across his chest, "what did you want to tell me?"

Barry bit his bottom lip nervously. Then he sighed, he was going to have to man up. When Iris came into the room also, he finally spit it out.

"Wally, the reason I've been gone so often and so suddenly is NOT because I don't want to be around you! It's the exact opposite, actually, I always try to plan it where nothing will interfere but BATMAN always seems to be able to –"

Iris elbowed him, gesturing that he was rambling so he stopped. He also, then, realized his slip up. He looked at Wally, hoping it'd gone unnoticed, but his nephew's eyes were squinted in confusion.

"Batman? Did you say BATMAN?" he repeated, trying to make sure he'd heard correctly.

Barry nodded. "Yes… Wally, I'm the Flash."

Wally's eyes widened and he almost fell off of his perch. "You're… WHAT?"

Barry smiled a bit. "Hang on, I can prove it," he said before he dashed up the stairs, returning rather quickly in his outfit. "Ta da!"

If a person's eyes could have popped out of their head or their jaw fall off of their cheeks, Wally would have done both. Barry smiled; the expression on the boy's face was priceless. All of his worries about the situation were thrown out the window when Wally broke out into a grin.

"OH… MY… GOSH! This is SO COOL!" he suddenly exploded, hopping up on his feet and hugging his uncle before all but bouncing around him. Then, something suddenly occurred to him and he paused in his hyperactive state. "Is THAT why you've been gone so suddenly or often sometimes?"

Barry nodded. "Yes, missions have come up and I couldn't tell you about it because of the whole 'secret identity' thing and –"

Wally just beamed as he hugged his uncle again. "I forgive you."

Barry beamed happily and he hugged his nephew back. "I love you Wally, I wish I could have told you sooner but –"

Wally shook his head as he pulled back to meet green eyes. "No, I totally understand."

Barry ruffled the boy's hair. "Good," he said. Then, Barry got serious. He squatted down so he could look the boy in the eye, his hands on both of Wally shoulders as he spoke. "Wally, you KNOW you can't tell anyone. Not even hint at it. Not your parents, or your closest friends or –"

Wally's face fell a bit. He knew he couldn't tell anyone but –

"Not even my parents?" he asked softly and Barry shook his head, his lips pressed into a firm line.

"Not even them, unless I say otherwise… okay?" he told the boy gently so as not to upset him. Wally bit his lip but nodded.

"Okay… and I understand, I do, but…" he trailed off and Barry smiled meekly.

"I know, I've been there you know, and Iris has been too, so if you ever need to talk to someone about it who understands, we're here for you," Barry told him and Iris nodded.

"I couldn't tell my parents either, but it's worth it. Barry gets to still be Flash, and now you know why he's gone," Iris reassured the boy and Wally suddenly beamed, getting all bouncy again. He looked at his uncle eagerly.

"Can you tell about some of your adventures PLEASE, please, please?" he all but begged and Barry grinned, scooping up the boy in his arms.

"Of COURSE I can!" he replied and he instantly starting telling Wally some of his favorite stories. Iris smiled at the two, watching Barry gush about some of his greater moments and Wally absorb it just as eagerly. She was glad Barry now had someone who was just as willing to listen to the stories other than her, she'd heard all of them about five times and they definitely got old after a while.

Wally laughed as Barry made a crazy hand motion, explaining how he'd saved Batman from the Joker and Iris beamed even more. This would be a good Christmas after all.

…. …. …. …. ….

Wally sat in his room coloring two days later. It was only three days until Christmas now and he was so excited now. With his uncle's secret out of the way, the two were closer than ever. They'd gone to the park and gotten ice cream just yesterday and then spent the rest of the day together. As of right now, Flash was out on a mission. Wally beamed at the thought; his UNCLE was his favorite hero! How many people could say THAT?

Wally couldn't stop smiling as he continued to draw on the picture in front of him. It was of him and the Flash; he was going to surprise his uncle with it when he got home. He was almost done with it now…

"There, perfect," Wally said as he put the finishing touches on it. He held it up and smiled to himself at the work of art. His uncle was going to love it!

Now… what to do with it in the mean time.

"Oh!" Wally said as he suddenly got an idea. He'd leave it in his uncle's room; in a place he was sure to find it, yet a place where no one else would see it so it'd REALLY be a surprise. Wally quickly signed his name on the paper and then put that it was for his uncle before rushing out of his room and down the hall.

Wally paused in front of his aunt and uncle's room, pushing open the door quietly and then stepping inside. He relaxed once he was in and began to look around.

"Now WHERE should I hide it…" Wally mused as he looked around. Then, he spotted the nightstand by his uncle's side of the bed. He grinned to himself, his uncle always read before he went to sleep so maybe if he put it in the lamp or in a book or –

Wally began to rummage through the drawers, trying to see what his uncle was reading when an old, leather bound book caught his eye. He set the drawing down on top of the nightstand and pulled the book out. He opened it gently and began to carefully flip through the pages. The entire thing was filled with his uncle's writing… and each page had a formula of some sort on it. Different things for work perha –

Wally's eyes widened suddenly, his thoughts getting cut off abruptly when he read the title of the next page. "Speedster Formula – How Did He Do It?"

Wally quickly read over the pages, understanding most of it, being quiet a science nerd himself, and realized what this was. He had known Flash had become the way he was through a science thing… but it had been on purpose? From what he was reading, his uncle had tried several different mixtures, never quiet getting it right until one in particular sparked the results.

Wally closed the book quietly after reading over and over again the instructions on what had happened. There were no writings after that date, but that was not what was on Wally's mind. What WAS on his mind was that he knew how to do that, what he just read. He had access to those things at his uncle's work. He could –

Wally grinned to himself as he put his uncle's journal away and headed out of the room. He knew what he wanted for Christmas.

_**(A/N: GAH I feel as though this was bad, did I do okay? I might still have my SSE look this over and then I'll repost but I wanted to get it up on Christmas.**_

_**BY the way…. MERRY CHRISTMAS! FALIS NAVI DA! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY HANUKAH! HAPPY KWANZA! And ALL the other stuff!**_

_**Still one more chapter to go so Christmas ain't over yet! I hope you guys all got what you wanted this year! I know I did! *BATMAN ENCYCLOPEDIA***_

_**Review! Merry Christmas!**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	6. All I Want for Christmas Pt3

_**(A/N: SORRY for the no-longer-Christmas-time thing… but I had a HUGE brain fart. OH and my cat died right after Christmas so my mood woulda killed Wally… Yuhp **_

_**OKAY one thing to clear up first: Barry and his "accident" – in my fanon/fandom Barry was Jay's *the first Flash*biggest fan. He ended up finding out that Jay got the way he was through a science accident. Barry, already loving science like he did, wanted to recreate it and become the same way. He found some of Jay's science notes but Jay wasn't sure what all had occurred during the accident so, of course, Barry tried several logical things and wrote them all down until he got the result he desired. That is how BARRY became Flash and Wally, who has now found said notes, is going to recap and do what his uncle did so they can be alike~**_

_**Now… onto the story…**_

_**Rating: K+/T (lenient)**_

_**Age: 9**_

_**Warnings: fluff, angst (much more)**_

_**Pairings: Barry/Wally (father/son), Iris/Barry (wife/husband)**_

_**Title:**_

"_All I Want for Christmas – Part 3"_

Barry came trudging into the house that night at around one a.m. He shuffled up the stairs and only paused to lean in and check on Wally. The boy was sound asleep, like HE should be. Barry smiled a bit, blinking sleepily as he finished off a sandwich he'd grabbed right before he left the Watchtower.

He'd been out on a mission all night overseas somewhere near Egypt… Poison Ivy had thought it'd be a good idea to try to find and resurrect the legendary "Hanging Gardens of Babylon" and use it to help… he couldn't remember anymore, but it'd been a big "no, no" whatever she'd planned to do. She'd probably wanted to take over the world, that's what every villain seemed to be shooting for in the end… Anyways, it'd taken them the longest of time to defeat her because of a nice, lush forest near the Nile, that and Ivy liked to jump around a lot from place to place. The plants "called to her" apparently to show her where it was. In the end, though, Barry had simply decided she was wacko and that the legendary gardens were just that: legendary and thenceforth, NOT real _or _resurrectable.

Barry sighed as he pushed opened the door to his bedroom, trudging over to his side of the bed and sinking onto the mattress with a sigh. He probably could have passed out right then and there, sitting up and all, but a piece of paper under his lamp caught his eye and pulled him back for a moment.

Barry slowly leaned forward and grabbed the piece of paper gingerly from his bedside. He held it closer to his face and turned on the lamp so he could see it better.

When he could finally see what was on the sheet, a bright smile came across his face. It was a picture of the Flash (labeled as such) holding hands with Wally (also labeled) and on it, Wally had wrote, _"To the greatest Uncle EVER, Love, Wally."_

Barry smiled even more, kicking off his shoes and curling up under the covers, not bothering to change although he still kept the picture in his hand.

And that's how he fell asleep, still in his civvies, hair disheveled and a picture held to his chest.

…. …. …. …. ….

Barry woke up the next morning to someone bouncing on the bend next to him while also poking him repeatedly.

"Uncle Barry… wake up! UNCLE BARRY! Hey… hey… Barry…. Hey…" Wally said between pokes. Barry groaned, rolling over and throwing a pillow at the source of his awakening. Said source laughed. "You missed."

Barry sighed and wrenched open his eyes to semi-glare at the exuberant red head boy next to him. "Yes Wally?" Barry groaned his voice a bit hoarse from sleep.

Wally beamed at him. "You need to wake up! You've already slept through breakfast and lunch is in an hour. I'm surprised you made it thought breakfast as it is; Iris made bacon again with biscuits and scrambled eggs this time! It was perfect. You –"

Suddenly, Barry was wide awake as the words the boy said clicked into place in his mind. He bolted upright. "I missed the bacon?" he asked with a whine and Wally nodded, giggling.

"Iris told me saying that would wake you up," he told his uncle who glared at him.

"But there WAS bacon?" Barry tried to confirm, raising one eyebrow.

Wally nodded, his expression serious. "I don't joke about bacon."

Barry scowled. "Well then _dang_…" he grumbled, stretching before placing the picture Wally had given him on his nightstand.

Wally laughed, noticing the picture before becoming cheerful again as he poked his uncle. "How did you mission go last night?"

The blonde instantly took advantage of this question to go into full story telling mode. He scooped up his nephew and began explaining the "epic battle" with vivid detail, such as sounds and motions. While he was telling his story, the two headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"And then, just as Poison Ivy was about to wrap up Hawkgirl and Batman too, I dashed in and –" Barry was saying as they stepped into the room Iris was in. Iris sighed when she heard her husband telling the story; it was one she hadn't heard yet so she was sure it was about last night.

"Do you boys want a sample of the chicken parmesan?" she asked them, interrupting there story.

Both boys instantly stopped what they were doing and all but sped over to Iris's side, mouths open like begging puppies.

Iris laughed and handed each of them a toothpick with a chunk of chicken on it. The two snatched them out of midair and quickly devoured them. "Thank you," they chorused before Barry sat down at the table and Wally sat up on the island.

Then, just as Barry opened his mouth to divulge back into the story, Wally spoke.

"Hey, Uncle Barry…" he started, interrupting his favorite hero.

Barry paused and looked at Wally with a confused expression. "Yeah kid?" he asked, sounding concerned by Wally's nervous tone.

"I was wondering…" Wally started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously out of habit, "if maybe we could… go visit your lab today? I'd really like to see it!" The boys rushed through the words at the end, but not as quickly as his uncle could have.

Barry grinned and leaned forward, ruffling the boy's hair as he laughed. "Sure kiddo, I owe you one. We can go to the lab!"

Wally beamed and did a fist pump. "Cool!"

Iris smiled at the two as Barry dove right back into the story. His actions and sound effects were quite comical but Wally seemed to love them. His eyes had a bit of a twinkle in them as Barry explain how he and Batman (but mostly him, of course) had froze the base of her plant and then destroyed it. Wally laughed.

Just as Barry finished up the story, the oven beeped, saying that the fries and chicken were ready. Iris pulled the fries out and turned off the burner with the chicken on it and realized the two men in the room had gone quiet.

"Food's ready," she announced with a laugh and both boys beamed, instantly grabbing plates and holding them in front of her. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she gave each a good portion of food. Then, she served herself while they sat down.

Wally instantly started scarfing down his food. Barry laughed at him.

"Slow down, my work isn't going anywhere," he told his nephew. "Besides, choking won't get you there any faster, either."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Oh, this coming from the man who eats faster than anyone else I know?"

Barry grinned sheepishly before shoving another bite in his mouth.

Both Wally and Barry finished their food before Iris and soon Wally was jumping up and down by the front door, ready and rearing to go.

"Come on come on come on, hurry up hurry up hurry up," he chanted as his uncle finally came down the steps, ready to leave.

Barry laughed and ruffled Wally's hair. "Calm down pipsqueak, the lab isn't going anywhere."

Wally wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, and at the pace you're going neither are we!"

Barry rolled his eyes and Iris laughed from the doorway before coming over and giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You boys be good, alright? And Wally, listen to your uncle," she told them.

"I will," they chorused at the same time and Iris grinned, shaking her head as they waved goodbye before heading out the door.

Wally skipped over to his uncle's red Nissan and climbed into the passenger seat while his uncle got into the driver side. Both shivered a bit and Barry quickly turned on the car and the heat before he looked at his nephew.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a grin and Wally nodded, bouncing in his seat a bit. Barry laughed. "I'll take it you're too excited to talk."

Wally nodded again, now in time with his hyper bouncing. Barry shook his head in disbelief and made a show of saying a prayer which made Wally laugh. Barry chuckled to before putting the car in drive.

"Here we go!"

Wally stared out the window at the cold scenery as they headed through Central City. As they went along, sprinkles started to hit his window as rain began. Wally was surprised it wasn't snow but it had been rather warm this morning, unlike yesterday.

As the rain started to become a little more frequent in drops, Wally let his mind wander. He started making his plans for what he'd do when he got to his uncle's work. Maybe, if his uncle didn't leave on his own, he could somehow convince him he left something in the car to get him to go out so Wally could try out the formula which was running through his head. He kept repeating it in the back of his mind to make sure he had it all down while he also made back up plans for if his uncle came back early.

Just then, Wally realized the car had turned off. He looked up in awe when he realized they'd arrived. Barry chuckled as he opened his own door.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked and Wally just nodded before getting out and jogging over to the awning in front of the door with his uncle.

"Woo," Barry said as he shook his hair a little bit, "nice rain we got going isn't it?"

Wally laughed. "Yeah, but it's kind of nice. We needed some warmer weather."

"Meh, I prefer snow," Barry said before he unlocked the door and the two stepped inside.

"Hey Barry! What are you doing here tonight?" a scientist who'd just walked down one of the halls asked when he spotted the two.

Barry clamped a hand onto Wally's shoulder. "Just giving my nephew a tour as sort of an early Christmas gift," he said with a smile. "How about you Ian?"

Ian shrugged. "I wanted to get an extra bit of work done so I could relax more and have a bit more time off with the wife. Sara is here too, by the way, she's in her office."

Barry nodded and waved good bye to his colleague before he lead Wally down the hall.

"And this," Barry said, opening a set of double doors with a dramatic gesture, "is my lab."

"Whoa…" Wally said, walking towards the middle of the room while also turning in a slow circle as he took it all in. He beamed giddily, like a child in a candy store. "This is amazing," he mused.

Barry came over and stopped by his desk, flicking on his computer before looking up at Wally. "Yes sir, this is where all the magic happens. You can look around a bit if you want but make sure you don't touch too many things. You never know what you'll find in here."

"Okay," Wally said and his uncle sat down in front of his screen while Wally began to explore a bit. He looked at ever machine and every chemical. It was all so fascinating to him.

Wally headed around the room once or twice. He was still in awe but at the same time he'd already found where each chemical or ingredient was that he needed for the formula he saw in his uncle's journal.

Ian came into the room just then. "Barry, could you possibly lend me a hand for a second? I need help with something I'm working on."

Barry nodded and rose from his seat. "Wally, will you be okay in here for a bit?" he asked his nephew.

Wally nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he reassured him and Barry nodded before following Ian out the door.

The second the two were far enough away, Wally ran over and locked the double doors before rushing around and grabbing the first two ingredients on the list. He started to do as he remembered, eventually grabbing other things and pouring them into the mixture. He knew what he was doing even though he was just following a recipe of sorts. He'd messed with chemicals before and understood how too much of one thing could end in disaster, so he took his time while also trying to be as quick as possible so maybe he could get done before his uncle came back.

Of course, even if his uncle came back after it was all said and done what then? Would he be mad at Wally? Would he even want him as his sidekick? What if his formula was wrong?

While Wally continued to worry, in the back of his mind he noticed a slight creaking sound along with the increasing volume of the weather outside. He didn't pay it much mind until he felt a drop on his head.

Wally's head looked up and he noticed one of the skylights had come open, perhaps by the wind that was obviously rather harsh outside. He started to wonder how he could close it, fearing that rain would get in the formula and ruin it, when he heard someone try and open the door.

"Wally, why did you lock this?" Barry asked rather loudly through the door. Wally panicked and quickly threw the rest of the formula together as he uncle tried to get in again.

"WALLY unlock the door!" he shouted.

Those were the last words Wally heard before everything seemed to go in slow mo. He'd just put the last thing into the beaker when he felt his hair stand on end. He heard a rather loud crack followed by the sound of shattering glass before everything went black.

…. …. …. …. ….

Barry was still trying to comprehend two things: one, why Wally would have locked the door, and two, why wasn't he UN-locking it? He tried to yank open the double doors one more time when all of a sudden a bright light blinded him. Barry blinked rapidly so his eyes would readjust when he realized he could no longer see Wally's head.

"No, no, no, no, NO…" he mused repeatedly to himself as his head whipped around wildly. He had to get in there NOW and there was no way he could unless –

Barry looked around quickly and decided no one would see this. He knew the cameras weren't looking at him at the moment so he took a chance and quickly vibrated himself through the doors. Then, once he was one the other side, he unlocked them and threw them open. Let them assume he'd found some keys were anyone to ever look at the tapes.

The second he flung the doors open, Barry dashed over to his now unconscious nephew's side.

"No, no, NO," he repeated again as he quickly went over the boy's vital signs. Just as he found a pulse, though, Barry noticed some liquid on the floor and on Wally as well as the shattered shards of glass that were scattered nearby. Barry stood up and realized it must have been a beaker that had broken, but what was Wally doing with a beaker…

Barry's eyes widened as he slowly (for him) took in all the various chemicals on the table top. It was everything he'd used for –

"NO," Barry growled rather loudly before he quickly scooped up Wally. He cursed when he noticed the burn mark on Wally's shoulder from where the lightning had struck him. He needed to get him to the hospital now.

With that, Barry turned on his heel and ran out of the building as quickly as humanly possible. He got into the car and floored it all the way to the hospital.

He only hoped he'd get there in time.

**St. Joseph's Hospital, Central City – Time: Unknown**

Wally groaned as his thoughts slowly became clearer sometime later. He felt like he was lying on a bed of sorts. He wondered where he was and how long he'd been out…

Wally wrenched his eyes open, only to instantly regret it. His arm flew over his face as his eyes burned from having to contract so quickly. Stupid people in hospitals, why do they have to make the room so gosh darned BRIGHT?

Wally heard some shuffling along with muted voices before he felt a hand on his elbow.

"Wally, are you awake?" Iris asked softly and Wally slowly removed his arm and peered at his aunt. He blinked his eyes as they adjusted and grunted.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around. No one else was in the room, which he now realized looked a lot like a hospital room.

"You're at St. Joseph's. You were struck by lightning sweetie; are you okay? Do you feel any pain?" Iris asked him worriedly.

Wally shook his head slowly as he looked around again. He flexed his left arm a bit and winced when it moved a bandaged spot. He looked at his wrapped shoulder and was willing to bet that's where the lightning had gone into his body at.

"Where's Uncle Barry, or my parents?" Wally questioned his aunt as his thoughts became more coherent. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days," Iris told him sadly, ignoring the first question. Wally thought about when he'd been at the lab and realized what that meant.

"That means I missed Christmas though!" he exclaimed in disbelief, the child like horror clear on his face.

Iris sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie," she said softly, taking one of his hands and rubbing soothing circles on the back.

Wally sighed shakily, his lower lip quivering slightly as he laid his head down and closed his eyes. Then, he simply thought.

He'd been out for three days and, as a result, missed his favorite holiday! It was the one every kid looked forward to the entire year, maybe even more so than your birthday (even though, in Wally's opinion, his birthday was his favorite holiday, but his uncle claimed it wasn't a holiday unless "more than a handful of people celebrated it") and he'd missed it.

Also, what about the formula? Was it disposed of now? Had his uncle seen it and freaked out? Wally had heard glass shattering so maybe it was all across the room. If so, had any hit him? Did he have any powers now or had it all been a waste? Wally groaned slightly, he really hoped he didn't just miss Christmas for nothing.

As Wally continued to lay there with his eyes closed, mulling over his new situation, he heard a person sit down next to him.

"Has he woken up yet?" a soft voice Wally would recognize anywhere asked in concern.

"Yes, he's awake right now, actually," Iris replied and Wally felt someone move closer to him.

"Wally, are you okay?" Barry asked and Wally slowly opened his eyes to look at his uncle. He shrugged half heartedly and Barry sighed, making Wally noticed he seemed tense, and… frustrated.

"Wally," he started again rather calmly, "I know what you were trying to do."

Wally's eyes widened as he quickly tried to explain. "I- I only wanted to be like you, to be your sidekick so we could fight crime together! I just wanted to be more like you…"

Barry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Wally, as flattering as that is, you don't realize how dangerous that could have been! What if you had added too much of something or what if I hadn't come back right away? You can have easily been far more injured or killed even!"

Iris looked at Wally, her mouth agape. She'd obviously not been told about this beforehand.

"You were doing what?" she asked, her voice raising an octave at the end in disbelief and slight anger.

"I was trying to recreate the formula Uncle Barry had –" Wally started to say when Iris cut him off.

"WHY on Earth would you do that? Do you realize how much that formula had hurt your uncle before it actually worked? And right before Christmas too Wally! What were you thinking?" she yelled.

Wally's lip started to quiver and he quickly buried his head in his arms so he wouldn't have to look at them and they couldn't see his tears. He felt rejected and unwanted. His uncle didn't want him as a sidekick after all, and that right there hurt Wally to the core.

"Do you understand what would have happened if you'd continued? What if it hadn't worked Wally? What if it poisoned you or worse?" Barry continued rather loudly and he would have gone on too if he hadn't noticed Wally shaking, no, _vibrating_.

Wally sobbed, his entire body quivering just slightly. What he didn't realize is that it wasn't just quivering, but it was quivering at a rather high speed, and while he was unaware of it Barry most certainly was not.

"Wally," Barry said, drastically calmer. When the boy didn't respond right away, he spoke louder, "WALLY."

Wally looked up at him, his eyes slightly red. Barry took hold of Wally's chin and the boy unconsciously flinched at the sudden contact, but Barry kept his gaze on Wally's downcast eyes.

"Wally look at me," Barry said, his tone remarkably softer. Slowly, the boy looked up and met his uncle's gaze. "Tell me how you feel, _exactly_."

Wally's lip was still shaking a bit but he thought. "I… I'm hungry and I feel like… my heart's beating really fast… I…" he trailed off, unsure what his uncle was really imploring.

"How does your arm feel?" he questioned, a worried look now on his features.

Wally shrugged and realized that the action didn't hurt as much; he tried to look at his shoulder but soon gave up when his eyes started to hurt.

"It doesn't hurt as much," Wally finally decided, looking back at his uncle. His eyes were still slightly red but his mood was better now. "Why? What's going on?"

Barry sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Wally… I'm not for certain, but I think, maybe… the formula might have actually worked. I can't be sure yet, though, until I run some tests –"

"YES!" Wally cheered until he realized the worry and slight fear in his uncle's tone. He instantly toned it down and asked softly, "You… you're not mad are you? Do you still love me even though you don't want me as your… sidekick?"

Barry instantly hugged Wally. "No, I'm not mad and of COURSE we still love you Wally! I wish you would have been a bit safer simply because you could have been injured but you're still our nephew and we love you VERY much…"

Barry pulled back. "Now, as for the sidekick thing…"

Wally looked at him hopefully. "Please! I can be good, you can train me and we can work together! It's all I really want for Christmas, please?"

Wally batted his eyelashes at his uncle who tried not to give in but failed epically and eventually crumbled. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, but –"

"YAY!" Wally cheered and instantly hugged his uncle with a death grip. "ThankYouThankYouThankYou –"

"Wally," Barry laughed and the red head pulled back, but a huge grin was still plastered on his face. "Look, you're going to have to work hard and train and you are NOT going out with me until I think you're absolutely, positively ready for it, you hear me?"

Wally nodded, bouncing a bit. "Yes, but just – thank you so much!"

Iris and Barry grinned as Wally continued.

"This is the best Christmas EVER!"

_**(A/N: Sappy ending, corny ending? I know, I'm sorry I just wanted to get it up and I thought this was appropriate. I'll make another one-shot later about his getting used to his powers and such but for now this is the end of my Christmas trilogy!**_

_**So – MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! *because every day is Christmas in my world, so this isn't actually late ;D***_

_**Review~~)**_


End file.
